Some applications can enable a user to navigate through content, such as a map displayed on a user interface, by moving an icon or other graphical representation through the content. Such applications, however, typically provide very simplistic navigation techniques that may have difficulty responding to variations that are often encountered in content features. For example, to navigate a route on a map, a user navigation typically has to maintain correspondence with the route to allow the navigation to remain on the route. If the user navigation fails to maintain correspondence with the route, the navigation may fail or change routes in an undesirable manner.